


Ode to a Transport Caff

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2394470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a discussion list in 2002, responding to a request for this planned poem by Bodie, mentioned in "In the Pumpkin Interest" (now a chapter in Raymond's Joy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ode to a Transport Caff

O chips that gleam in golden mounds,  
O fried eggs nestling near,  
O sausage sizzling, wondrous sound,  
O fried slice without peer!

O transport caff, we belching hail  
Your splendour! I won't cease  
To celebrate, though my heart fail,  
The glory that is grease.


End file.
